


Curing the Hikikomori

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The boys’ plan to help make Futaba more comfortable in public through a series of increasingly escalating semi-public sex encounters is about as transparent as can be, but maybe their plan to fuck the new girl is better than it sounds when they awaken a new side of Futaba in the process. Commission for simo09.





	Curing the Hikikomori

The plan to get Futaba to be more comfortable in social settings was simple. Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke would each spend a day with her, and each take her somewhere. On the fourth day, the three of them would all be there with her somewhere. On each day, Futaba had to perform at least one sexual act with them in a public setting, then on the last day, the three would find somewhere they could get away with gangbanging her. It was all so simple and elegant, at least in theory, and absolutely not, as they were so eager to insist, a ploy to exploit a sheltered girl who didn't know any better so they could get laid.

So eager to insist it time and time again that Makoto and Ann were actually more certain it was the plan by the time they let the subject die than they had been when they initially voiced those worries.

Yusuke was the first one to take her, and his idea was to have a fake "study date", where they went to a cafe that wasn't run by Futaba's adoptive father. "My upcoming test is on art analysis, so being able to talk somebody through it is a vital part of my studying process," was his excuse for it all, a somewhat genuine, real excuse that he appreciated her help on, and the bonus of being able to talk someone's ears off over art history was certainly a cherry on top of things, as he and Futaba settled down onto the same end of the cafe booth seat, Futaba seated on the wall side so she could be more comfortable and less exposed, Yusuke nothing if not accommodating to her agoraphobia.

But nice bonus reason was that so, in the middle of talking about the Edo period's strict social policies and art's struggle within those regressive confines, Futaba could start to give him a handjob. The shut-in was nothing but nerves as she reached into his lap and slowly pulled his pants down, biting her lip as she shifted her gaze off to the side and did her best to pretend nothing was happening. As she reached her hand around his shaft she let out a nervous whine, shifting her gaze over to nobody was paying wasn't paying any attention to this. She could not have been less ready for this, but she didn't want to refuse their help again. After all, she'd been so nervous about them taking her to the beach, and that had turned out amazingly.

So she started to stroke, biting her lip as she rocked her hand up and down along his cock, trying hard not to look at it, but she couldn't help herself, leaning back in her seat and staring down at Yusuke's long, thick cock in her grasp. She couldn't even wrap her hand all the way around it, and as she saw for herself exactly why she let out a nervous, choked noise of frustration, certain that she was definitely in too deep for her own good, but unable to stop now.

Yusuke let out a satisfied groan as he felt the slow, nervous handjob. Her nerves worked in his favour as he savoured the way she started slow. His own hand happily reached down into her shorts and began to caress along her pussy, giving her a small smirk as he watched her eyes widen in nervous terror at the sensation, squirming against his hand as he began to touch her. "Unlike most artists accepting conventional patronage, the monk Enkū used an approximate twelve thousand individual wooden carvings of the Buddha as payment to those who gave him lodging on his pilgrimages to temples all over Japan. Tendai Buddhism teaches that art is a path to enlightenment, and he used his craft not for material gains, but to pursue his spiritual journey."

"How can you speak normally while I'm doing this?" she whined through gritted teeth, his fingers sinking into her slowly. She wasn't ready for this in the least, and her hand got quicker as her nerves wound tighter up, frustration bubbling up from within. She tried her best to hold it together but realized as her voice shivered and her breath hitched that she was better off just shutting up entirely for risk of accidentally tipping someone off to what she was doing. Her wrist kept pumping as the pleasure made her squirm and twist about in his grasp, the frustration of how well he was touching her really starting to bear down hotly upon her as she felt him at work.

Yusuke gave Futaba a smirk as he continued to run off on a speech about art as spiritual enlightenment, all the while having his cock stroked faster and harder by the frustrated hacker, who he in turn fingerfucked right there in the coffee shop booth. No hesitation, no mercy, and even though she was supposed to be the one doing all the work, Futaba was the one who ended up a squirming mess as she was taken, struggling to stay still. It all fed into her handjob though, and maybe that was exactly what Yusuke wanted, as he got her to react and stroke his cock faster and harder, pumping away eagerly at his shaft and giving him everything she wanted. It was frustrating and maddening, but she couldn't do anything to stop herself now.

"I'm starting to think you get off on art history," she hissed, legs trembling as she was finger banged right there in public, her hand now working fast enough that she could feel herself almost getting sore as she went at his cock. There was just so much to stroke, and she could hardly help herself as she tried her best to handle it all. Every part of her felt amazing, even if frustration came with it, and the weirdest way to set the tone for a first sexual experience with someone else in her life drove her over her so close. "Nngh, Yusuke, I'm going to cum, what do we do?"

With the hand pumping desperately along his cock in turn, Yusuke knew that he could control himself just fine But it was clear Futaba couldn't, and Yusuke had to act fact. He grabbed a sweet bread bun off the table and stuffed it into her face. "Have a bite, darling," he said, pretending they were a couple and he was just being a good boyfriend. He spoke a little too fast as he held it there in her mouth and watched as Futaba came right there and then. Her hips bucked, moans muffled by the bread as her eyes rolled back a little bit in frenzied delight, Yusuke's fingers still hammering away at her right through her climax.

Futaba's climax made her stroke him faster in her sudden, frenzied burst, and paired with the sight of the cute, wiry girl losing her fucking mind, Yusuke came seconds later, grunting harshly as his cock blew a big, messy load all over the underside of the table. He closed his eyes as he savoured the satisfying rush washing quickly over him, head slowly easing back. "You did a perfect job, Futaba."

With her bottom lip trembling, Futaba bit her lip, nodding nervously as she caressed his still rigid cock. "That wasn't too bad. I--I actually really enjoyed it. Could we go again, maybe?" She shot Yusuke a playful, needy smile, and then stifled a squeal as his fingers began to pump in and out of her once more. "And could we maybe uh..." She didn't finish her question as she leaned forward and pulled Yusuke into a kiss. Her first kiss. A kiss that felt damn good, with Yusuke stiffening in surprise before easing up and leaning forward to return the kiss as his fingers worked into her a little faster and she jerked his cock off confidently.  
*************************  
The subway train was so crowded that regardless of the fact that they were going to fuck on it, Ryuji and Futaba were up so close together that they had little to do but stare at each others' faces with Futaba's back up against the side of the car, which had Ryuji a bit anxious, looking down slightly at the smiling, bespectacled girl. But Futaba was a little more excited by this, a little more intrigued by the closeness after her day with Yusuke. She had been on the receiving end of something special, and unlike her slow, nervous descent into socializing, here she couldn't help but feel like she was really onto something. "Can we kiss first?" she asked, grabbing at Ryuji's jacket as she stared up at him.

Letting out a confused noise as the techie asked him to kiss, it took Ryuji a moment to even properly process what she was asking him. "Sure!" he came back with, a little over-eager and nervous as Futaba pulled him down by the jacket to meet her lips, eagerly sharing a deep, slow kiss in the middle of the crowded train, before Futaba let out an excited giggle, feeling more confident already. "Okay, I'm ready," she said, closing her eyes and sliding down along the wall, hoping nobody noticed anything as she reached down into Ryuji's pants, eagerly pulling his cock out as she marveled for a moment at just how nice it looked. "Wow," she purred, giving it a few nervous licks, not entirely confident or certain of herself yet, but eager to try.

Futaba was supposed to be the one learning to be more comfortable in public, but with his dick out, it was Ryuji who felt the nervousness as he looked down at Futaba. "Go for it," he said, encouraging her if only because being in her mouth would be less exposing than having his cock poking out completely. And because with her cute face down around his cock all he could have wanted was to feel her hot, wet mouth embrace his shaft.

But Futaba was firm on going at her own pace as she licked the cock all over. There was a lot of cock to lick, too; she was impressed by Ryuji's fat cock, more than long enough that she didn't know how she was going to handle this all, but all she could feel was a certainty that she was going to take it all down. Somehow. The more she kissed along his shaft, the more she felt herself growing bolder and stronger, until finally she opened her mouth wide and pushed forward, sinking his cock right into her mouth with an eager, forward push, moaning as her eyes sank shut and she began to savour the feeling of his rock hard cock between her lips.

This time Ryuji was the one who had to struggle to be quiet, nearly shouting out in delight as she began to suck his cock. He'd had a bit of a problem with risks before, particularly that time he got so loud they accidentally tipped Makoto off to who the Phantom Thieves really were, and it was with that in mind that he did his best to not start yelling about how great Futaba's blowjob felt, even as the hacker's hot, wet mouth sucked his cock down deeper, his body shivering in absolute, maddening bliss as the sensations washed so sweetly and hotly over him. It was really good, and he knew that Futaba definitely didn't have any practice but it certainly didn't feel that way.

Futaba was really hitting her stride as she worked back and forth at Ryuji's cock, head rocking along it as she took it down further and deeper, doing her best to keep herself under control in the process. It was too good to bear, the pleasure bubbling away at her from within as she worked along it, finding herself growing more and more confident in the process. What really helped were all these people around, and anyone at any time could have just looked in a direction and saw her down on her knees, headphones around her neck, sucking a dick. But they didn't. Nobody did. The risk of being caught was undeniable, but as long as she wasn't, it could remain a sweet specter looming over her and making her mind go absolutely wild.

She stuffed a hand down her shorts while the other held Ryuji's base firmly with a couple fingers, starting to fingerfuck herself as she worked faster and deeper still. The more she sucked the more she wanted to suck, and quickly she came to a realization about how out of control she was slipping, but that made it so much more fun, and the more fun Futaba had, the more readily she sank into this special kind of madness, unable to slow down as she rocked eagerly, and in short order Ryuji's cock was pressed against the back of her throat. She winced, having seen enough videos to know what was about to happen, but boldness overtook her, and she happily shoved forward.

Amid the sound of the train , Futaba's gagging wasn't too noticeable, but it still made Ryuji panic. His fingers had tightened into her long orange hair as he pulled her in further, biting down on his tongue to avoid saying anything at all so that they wouldn't get caught. This was maddening; the danger was there and only growing stronger by the minute, but he couldn't control himself, couldn't help but start to rock back and forth, fucking her adorable face as he gripped her hair tighter. Her bright eyes stared up at him from her oversized glasses, and even though she was choking on his cock and the pressure began to make tears well up in her eyes, she seemed so happy, so turned on, and she fingerfucked herself faster in the process as he fucked her mouth.

Happily choking along on Ryuji's cock, Futaba could feel the hot swell from within of her appetites surging powerfully up. She was sinking deeper into something craven with each bob of her head, now guided along by his hand begging her faster along his cock. She could hardly believe she was able to handle his entire shaft but there she was, sucking him down, lips dangerously close to the base of his remarkable shaft and for a girl who'd never sucked dick before in her life, that was a marvel. She couldn't stop, couldn't even slow herself down, rocking back and forth eagerly as she embraced everything twisted and brazen about what she was doing.

Ryuji's hand slammed Futaba down onto his cock as he came, biting down so hard on his tongue he busted it open, but as his cock twitched and throbbed down the spasming lining of Futaba Sakura's throat it was all well worth the mild pain that came with it. Futaba came too, her pussy gushing inside of her panties as she felt him cum, each throb of his dick sending another shot of cum spilling down her throat, making her shiver and twist nervously in a whining, frustrated mess as she brought herself to the edge and could not have been happier to do so. She laid a kiss onto Ryuji's base and made sure he was finished before slowly pulling back and gasping for air, tucking Ryuji's dick back and away and pushing up eagerly to her feet.

Panting heavily, Ryuji stared at Futaba without much of an idea of what to say or how to proceed from something like that, before finally groaning, "When we get off, wanna find a bathroom and do it again?"

"Will you eat me out this time too?" Futaba asked, eyes sparkling excitedly. She was starting to develop a bit of a habit, and she knew it.  
*****************************  
Akira hadn't planned for anything too big; just a risky bout of fucking in the attic of Cafe Leblanc, fucking her right right over her adoptive father's head. Low pressure, risky in ways that were still big and exciting, but wouldn't have to drag her out into public. But it was Futaba who demanded they go out somewhere riskier, dragging Akira over to Akihabara Electric Town to go game shopping. Which was something she genuinely needed to do in the midst of everything, but which also served as an excuse to get fucked somewhere riskier. Now on her third day, Futaba felt not only incredibly confident about what she was doing and the fact that she actually stood a really good chance of having some fun.

Not that he complained, hopping onto the subway and following after her to a big secondhand video game shop. "This part will be perfect," Futaba said, eyes widening with excitement as she looked around. They were deep into the retro section, where computers considerably older than them sat about in wait, years untouched and taking giant floppy disks for games. "Nobody ever comes this far back, so if you fuck me here, no one will ever notice." She didn't actually wait for Akira to be ready as she bent against an empty part of a display table and stuck her perky butt into the air, pushing her hips down as she whined, "I just wear them because they look nice, but apparently people call these 'fuck me boots'. Not that I mind." She giggled, head leaning back as she whined and readied herself.

Akira had no idea what Yusuke and Ryuji had done to her, but it had clearly been quite a number if she had actually become more excited for this than he was, but with her bent over and begging to get fucked, how could he do anything other than oblige her? He came up from behind, pulling his cock out as it hardened rapidly, and pushed it right into her slick pussy, groaning as he felt the tightness of her virgin cunt stretching out around his cock. "Fuck," he groaned, as he began to push deeper into Futaba, his focus coming into perfect clarity right on her, ignoring everything else as he decided to get risky in fucking her right in the middle of a video game store.

The eager, needy whine of the girl getting filled with cock for the first time was one she had to bite down on to keep from spilling out, as the fingers she'd been feeling up until now paled utterly in comparison to the feeling of the thick cock pushing into her. Akira, Yusuke, and Ryuji were all about the same as far as cock size went, and that size was best described as 'big'. And now she was getting fucked by one, not just stroking or sucking it, and the pressure was remarkable, her whines bubbling up as her head rolled back and forth, her thoughts racing excitedly through the many burning sensations that bubbled up hotly within her.

"Yusuke said you two didn't stop touching each other until it was time to leave, and Ryuji told me you sucked his cock in the bathroom until he couldn't cum anymore. Have you been liking us fucking you that much?" Akira couldn't keep from getting playful, speaking in low, frustrated tones as he slammed forward and pounded into Futaba, lit up with a special kind of desperation as he slammed forward and gave his all to fucking Futaba. He had a greater risk than anyone else in doing it, not only because of how much more out in the open they were, but because he was fucking the adopted daughter of the man who had agreed to house him during his parole. If he was caught betraying that trust, everything was going to come unraveled.

Futaba could feel the pressure upon her, the thick cock opening her up, the claiming of her pussy for the first time in her life and the twisting, frustrated bliss that burned across every inch of her needy body. She was unable to hold back against it all, surrendering completely to the harsh use of her slick, needy pussy. "It's true," she whined, knowing she shouldn't have been talking, that she was taking a deep risk in the process, but she couldn't help it. "The past two days have felt amazing, and I don't want it to stop, Akira! I've spent so long locked up in my room and I knew I was missing out on having friends, but now I know I'm missing out on getting fucked." She gripped the table tightly, her shorts bunched down at the top of her high boots as she was steadily, harshly taken.

Akira gave her cute butt a nice, hard slap as he kept thrusting away. Futaba's pussy was so wet, so tight, and the more he felt of her slick, desperate hole wrapped around his cock the more he craved her. There was nothing but pure need burning up within him as he took to her harder and faster, knowing that at any moment someone could pass by them, but he didn't care. He grabbed at her long hair and tugged her head back, groaning, "So what about me? Am I going to be able to pound your tight cunt all day, Futaba?'

"Yes, please. Fuck, I want it so badly." Sinking deeper into what she did was inevitable, and she didn't feel the least bit of shame to be so wound up, surrendering herself completely to the lust that took hold, knowing she was getting carried away, knowing that she was going too far. Not caring in the least as she savoured every heart-pounding moment of getting fucked deep and hard by Akira, relishing in the pleasure that seared across every inch of her body all at once. Futaba needed this, and she wasn't going to stop, wasn't going to apologize. "You can fuck me all the time. We can go back to my house, and until Boss comes home you can rail me all over the house, I'd love it."

As much as Akira couldn't believe the desperate wreck Futaba had been reduced to, he was loving it. His hips didn't let up on her, didn't slow down their mad, frustrated approach as he took it to her with all that he had, refusing to stop for a second or let go. He kept the pace up, kept her needy and whining as she was taken without end or mercy. Claiming her virginity and bringing her down low, Akira knew he was on to something special, and as he slammed into her pussy one last time, he groaned, "I would have fucked you from day one if I knew you were a freak like this," as he came.

A hand clasped over Futaba's mouth to keep her from screaming in mad bliss as Akira creampied her. She thought being stuffed and stretched out by cock was good, but the thrill of having all that hot, sticky spunk pumped deep into her needy hole was so good she could hardly believe it. She moaned into the hand loudly, eyes rolling back as she pressed against Akira and savoured the good feeling of pure, searing delight that followed as she reached the best orgasm she had ever felt, bucking and twitching excitedly.

They quickly got dressed again, and Akira had barely gotten his dick put away before someone walked by them. As the teens started off on their way, they could tell they were getting a cross look from behind, as maybe their genitals had been put away, but the smell of sex lingered, and there was little mystery about what the pair had been doing.  
*******************************  
The laundry machine room by the hot springs in Yongen-Jaya was where the four of them met. It was right near LeBlanc, making it a convenient meet-up location, and not only was the location nicely tucked away in a corner, but the machines could mask the noise of their fucking, as the three boys gangbanged the girl they had turned into a needy monster of a cockslut. Bent over in her 'fuck me boots' with her shorts once more down around her calves like they had been when Akira fucked her in that gaming shop, she pleaded, "Come on, Ryuji. I want you to fill my pussy up!" She bit her lip, staring back at him with wide eyes, begging with her gaze for him to do his thing. 

And he did, happily. "Hell yeah!" he groaned, the washing machines rumbling by the entrance more of an anti-Ryuji measure than an anti-Futaba measure. His hips pushed forward and he happily sheathed his cock right into the tight, desperate snatch of the hikikomori turned eager slut for the three of them, starting to pound away immediately as the pleasure of pushing into her lit him up with excitement. "Fuck, she's still so tight. How long did you say you fucked her for?"

"All night," Akira bragged as he and Yusuke stepped up, Futaba eagerly grabbing at the air for their cocks. They offered them up to her eagerly as their rough gangbanging of the once hermit-like girl began, and both were delighted to feel her hands tugging along their cocks as she leaned in to begin sucking on Yusuke's, slurping it happily down and giving him a nice, solid sucking as she stared up at them two of them. "And then I woke up to Futaba sucking me off again. I think we really did a number on her."

"We have succeeded in our goal of helping Futaba become used to being around people and more comfortable in public," Yusuke said, keeping a frustratingly straight face that made Ryuji groan as he managed to hold it together somehow. Did Yusuke think that was actually the plan? "And now we can enjoy how much we've succeeded, even if we didn't think the plan would go this well."

"Nngh, you boys had better," Futaba moaned, pulling back from Yusuke's cock and leaning in to lick Akira's all over. "You three made me like this, and now you're going to have to keep me happy." She smiled up at Akira, who was closest by and likely to be the most common recipient of her appetites, but instead of warning him of that she just sucked him down and resumed her eager oral treatment. She had three boys to get fucked by and while she had all the time in the world to enjoy their cocks she didn't want to wait, and that meant pulling oral double duty to keep them all happy. But it was her pleasure, really.

The hard, steady thrusts from behind of Ryuji's eager thrusts really helped set the pace for Futaba as she slurped both dicks down, happily throating Akira and Yusuke's hard cocks as she showed off her newfound desperation and the needs threatening to consume her. She gagged away without hesitation, drool trickling down her chin as she was made a mess of, but the happiest mess that Tokyo had ever seen. When she was moving between cocks she was constantly moaning or pleading things like, "Fuck my mouth," and, "Please use me however you want!" She didn't have to worry about being loud, but even still, this was a public place, and anyone could have walked in on them on their way to come do the laundry. Could have come across the three boys ganging up on her and fucking her senseless.

Which was what made it so exciting for her. She made no secret of how much she was moving to love sex, but public sex was even better still, an intense and pleasurable thrill she felt that she could never tire of. Exhausting and intense, she let it all wash over her, soaking in the pleasure as hands grabbed at her hair and the boys started to heed her demands; Akira and Yusuke stopped just idly having her suck their cocks, and as she pushed down onto their shafts they started to thrust, making her gag louder and drool harder as they facefucked her, taking turns using her mouth thoroughly while Ryuji kept the steady pace on her pussy from behind, his hands coming down onto her ass hard and fast. It was so much so quickly, an overwhelming, disorienting swell of pleasures from all angles that left her struggling to process it all, and that was what made it all feel so fucking good.

Futaba could hardly think when her orgasm came crashing down through her, a blinding and overwhelming rush of pleasure too great for her to handle. She shivered and whined, body twisting as she clutched the boys cocks hard, pressing her perky behind back against Ryuji's lap and screaming, "Cum!" as she pulled back from their dicks. her hands jerked off Yusuke and Akira with a mad desperation as she gave herself up completely to the pleasure, bucking madly back and forth as her orgasm tore through her.

Feeling the sudden velvety vice grip of Futaba's spasming cunt around his cock, Ryuji gave her what she wanted happily, slamming forward into her and groaning as he came, creampieing the hacker with a massive, hot load that only seemed to intensify her orgasm and her desperate cum craving as the boys she was jerking off followed suit. Their cocks erupted, cum gushing forward as Futaba opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Some of it landed into her lips, but with her frantic jerking, the cum went just about everywhere else too, splattering across her face and all over the big lenses of her glasses, painting her with a gooey, salty mess as she whined, slowly rising up as Ryuji pulled out of her. She was a mess, but she stared with an insatiable, needy kind of lust as she said, "I want to go again."

"We may have a problem with the others when they find out what we have done to Futaba," Yusuke noted as she pushed him against one of the machines and began to climb onto him, so eager for his cock that she mounted up on him and started bouncing, the artist groaning as his hands quickly reached down to squeeze her ass. "What should we do?"

Akira came up behind Futaba and began to guide his spit-soaked dick into her tight ass as he suggested, "Have them fuck her too so they don't mind?" with a shrug. He didn't much care at the moment as he began to eagerly fuck the asshole of the girl screaming in bliss at her very first double penetration experience.


End file.
